Just a Bet
by Bwoah
Summary: After a bet with Brittany, Alvin sets on a mission to make Jeanette more girlfriend material while he subtly convinces Simon to admit his feelings for her. Things change when he realises it's not just about the bet anymore. Alvinette. (Currently rewriting ch 3-4; proofreading ch 5-7)
1. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes Page**

* * *

 ***A/N: I'm gonna dedicate this page to addressing any questions related to this story. If you posted something for me in the review section, just check this page out after maybe a few hours and you'll see my response to your curiosity. I might even drop a few hints here about the plot so watch out for spoilers.***

 ***Alright then, here we go. :D***

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Guest:** So guessing by the mention of Zoe and incident on the island that this is base off the CGI/Film series from 2007-2015.  
 **Me:** Actually this world is set in Alvinnn!, but I'll still be making references to events from other worlds. I don't know if that's a bad thing or not.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Guest:** I would like this to end a Simonette but maybe bring in some Albrittina so everyone is happy.  
 **Me:** It'll be tough to put it in the first 7 chapters because I already have them planned out. But given how this will likely end up having 10-12, I'll try my best.

 **Guest:** The bear must be really small. It like 6-7 inches tall since it's half the Chipmunk's size. **  
Me:** Yeah, it's a pretty small teddy bear. Like the keychain ones you see hanging off of people's bags. He wouldn't have been able to afford the bigger ones anyway cause he blew all his tickets on that RC car. xD

 **Chapter 6**

 **Guest:** I'm guessing you're going to refer to that as a memorable moment between them in later chapters to be used as conflict in a sense that Jeanette is repeating that same moment with Alvin, upsetting Simon because it was a special moment between Simon and Jeanette too. **  
Me:** Not a bad guess, but I can't spill anything for now apart from two tiny teasers: 1) _What was that project Jeanette mentioned that Simon was working on in Ch 2?_ 2) _It's a small world, but that crowd was huge. Who knows who was watching._


	2. The Bet

***A/N: Me and another person from the AATC forum were binge reading Brimon (cough cough you know who you are cough cough) and I noticed that there was a lack of good Alvinette fanfics like the one we found for Brimon. So being the person that I am, I wrote this. I wasn't planning to at all, in fact I had a Simonette ready, but whatever. xD***

 ***Anyway, hope you enjoy the first of the 9 chapters I planned so far. :)***

* * *

"Well I am 100% sure that I _can_ get someone to like Jeanette!" Alvin huffed, crossing his arms and turning his body away from Brittany.

"Hah," The blonde chipette scoffed at him, putting her hands on her hips and laughing hysterically. "And who would that be, huh, Simon? He doesn't even have the guts!"

"Not yet," He corrected her. "But he will once he sees the new and improved Jeanette." He motioned his hands in the air, as if drawing a rainbow, daydreaming about how much prettier Jeanette will be, and how all the guys will be falling at her feet—all thanks to the one and only, Alvin Seville.

"Yeah right," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Jeanette's hopeless. I already tried that when she wore that clothespin for our photoshoot, but she wouldn't budge."

"What can I say?" Alvin took his hands out of his pockets and took a step forwards, pointing a finger at her chest. "Unlike you, I like a good challenge." He leaned closer to her with a complacent smile on his face.

"Ten dollars says you can't." She said unamused.

"You'd bet against your own sister?" Alvin's eyes widened in shock at her statement. He knew fixing up Jeanette wasn't going to be easy, but he couldn't believe that her own sister would have such little faith in her.

"Yeah," She said calmly. "Wouldn't _you_ bet against Simon?"

Alvin frowned. She had a point—and a good one at that.

"Jeanette is not some game at a casino," His face was crunched up, pretending to be disgusted at what Brittany was suggesting. "But ten dollars _is_ ten dollars and I _could_ use the extra cash for when Forza Horizon 4 comes out." He started rubbing his chin with his fingers as if he was deep in thought.

"So you're in?"

"Oh it's on." A grin covered the entirety of his face. It didn't take much to convince him. The combined appeal of proving Brittany wrong once again, and earning ten dollars in the process, was more than enough to seal the deal.

"Good," Brittany took a step back and gave him a sly smile. "Get someone to admit they like Jeanette, and you get your ten bucks."

* * *

Jeanette smiled to herself as she read the words on the pages of her book. Reading was her only escape from reality, and as long as she had a book for company, she was content sitting by herself at lunch.

Obviously, not everyone felt the same way. From the corner of her eye she could observe a small figure standing beside her table, anxiously waiting for her to acknowledge its presence.

She was stronger than this, and she wasn't going to give in easily.

A few paragraphs later, she noticed the figure was starting to twitch, probably out of boredom. Her guilt prevented her from ignoring it any further so she sighed, closed her book and turned to face the figure.

"What is it, Alvin?" She asked with her eyelids half-closed.

"You're looking pretty today, Jeanette." He placed his elbows on the table and rest his head eagerly on his palms. "What'd you do differently?"

She was completely aware of what he was trying to do, so she wasted no more time and went straight to the point. "What is it this time?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice.

"So," He began. "Brittany doesn't think that a guy will ever like you because of how shy and clumsy you are. But," He held up his hands in front of him, indicating that there was more to come. "I believe in you and together, the two of us, we will prove her wrong!"

"Alvin," She sighed. "I'm really sorry but I'm honestly tired of being dragged into your fights with Brittany."

"Oh that's interesting," He said with a smug tone. "That's exactly what Britt thought you'd say. She doesn't think you could be pretty and popular even if you tried."

"Where is this going, Alvin?"

"All I'm saying is that with my help, you can be more confident so people will notice you more." As he said this, a lightbulb lit up in his brain. He gave her a canny smile and added, " _Simon_ , will notice you more."

Jeanette winced at the mention of Simon's name but tried her best to play it cool. "Simon has nothing to do with this."

Alvin narrowed his eyes at her. She opened her book and pretended to glance at the words on the page but in reality, it all seemed like a blur, like an alphabet soup gone wrong. She was fidgeting a lot, and her apparent nervousness wasn't overlooked by the chipmunk.

"So you do like him!" He screamed, pointing at her.

"What?" She flinched. "How did you know?"

"I didn't," He smiled in victory. "But now I do."

"Oh," Jeanette sighed in defeat. Since when did he get so clever? "Okay, maybe it _would_ be nice to have Simon, I mean, people in general, to notice me a bit more." She said while playing with the pages of her book. She folded the corners and let them dance on her fingers.

"Great!" Alvin quickly stretched his arms on the table, his face glowing with enthusiasm. "So you'll work with me?"

"What?" Jeanette gasped, shaking her head. "I never said—"

"Alright then," He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I'll meet you after school so we can start with getting you better clothes." He eyed her from head to toe, stammering at his last word realising how enormous his task actually is. "Wow this isn't going to be easy."

"It's not that! I don't want—"

"Yes yes I know," He put his finger to her lips trying to get her to stop talking. "You're excited so you don't want to wait anymore. But don't worry cause we only have one more class until school is over. I'll see you later then alright?" He winked and gave her the finger guns before disappearing into the distance.

Jeanette didn't utter a single word as she could only gawk in disbelief. _'Did I just get played again?_ ' She thought to herself.

* * *

"I can't believe we're only learning about vectors now." Simon threw his arms in front of him in excitement. "They are absolutely fundamental to the entire branch of Physics. Without it, our calculations mean nothing!"

"Yeah, I agree." Jeanette stared at him in admiration. There was no other person more passionate than _him_ , and scientific arguments were never dull when he's around.

She was lost in her own thoughts when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, a red-sweatered chipmunk came rushing towards them and pulled over with his skateboard.

"Hey big bro, what's up?" He greeted.

"What do you want, Alvin?" Simon asked with a disgruntled tone.

"In case you didn't know yet, me and Jeanette have a busy afternoon planned." Alvin shook his head and motioned for Jeanette to come closer. "Now hop in so we can go."

"Actually Alvin," She took a step forward, cupping her hands on her chest. She really didn't want Alvin's help and she needed to get her point across without hurting his feelings. "I think there's been a misunderstanding." She explained.

"I don't want to—woah!" Before she could finish her sentence, he quickly yanked her arm and soon she found herself falling onto his skateboard. "Ouch!"

"See ya later Si." He gave him a finger salute and turned around, pushing on the ground as hard as he can. He needed to get out of there before his brother could do anything to stop him.

Jeanette rubbed her head in pain but interrupted herself when she felt a sudden jerk from the floor. The skateboard was moving quicker and quicker, until she could feel herself losing balance, leaving her with no choice but to cling on to Alvin's waist. She was desperate not to fall again.

She turned her head to Simon, who was left alone in the sidewalk. His expression was a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Sorry." She mouthed to him worriedly before swiftly looking back to the road ahead of her.

Simon could only furrow his brows while he breathed in a huge volume of air.

At the top of his lungs he cried, "Alvinnn!"

* * *

 ***A/N: So that was the first part. Doesn't have much action, but that's why I kept it short. Don't forget to leave a review to let me know what you think, and please don't say you hate it just because you hate mixed pairs. It would be awesome if you could give constructive criticism instead. :)***


	3. It's Nothing

***A/N: Here, have a chapter to show my thanks for all the support!***

* * *

"I really shouldn't be here." Jeanette reiterated as the two of them took a stroll at the mall. "Simon has a project due next week and I really should be back in his lab helping him."

"You're a terrible liar, Jeanette." Alvin said as his eyes ran from shop to shop, searching for the one with clothes that suit her style.

"What?" She gulped. What she said wasn't exactly a lie—Simon does in fact have a project due, but he really didn't need her help at all. He was _Simon_ , for crying out loud. He could build a hyper drone all by himself in the span of a few days if he wanted to.

"Simon has a project yes," Alvin nodded but he can see right through her. " _You_ don't. You're only there so you can spend time with him."

Jeanette was speechless. Her mouth gaped open, searching for the right words but nothing came out. Alvin simply gave her that sly smile he always gives, and continued eyeing each store they passed by.

"Relax Jeanette," He gave her a pat on the back to comfort her. "It's true that you make the funniest excuses but guess what?" She looked up at him. "When I'm done with you, all the guys will come rushing to you so you won't need my dork of a brother anymore."

She bit her lip and gave him a coy smile.

 _'But I don't need anyone else.'_ She thought. _'I have Simon.'_

"But Alvin," She protested. "What other people think doesn't matter to me plus external beauty is only temporary anyway." She smiled.

"Not according to Brittany it's not." They both giggled at his remark.

On the inside however, he was taken aback by how mature she was acting compared to her older sister. _'Why can't Brittany be more like Jeanette?'_ He thought.

"Besides, I want people to like me for who I am," She stopped and stood, feet firmly planted on the ground. Alvin, too, stopped walking and patiently waited for what she had to say. "And not just because I'm pretty."

"Why not have both?" He took a step towards her. "You're already nice and sweet on the inside so we only need to work on the outside. And you're really lucky cause I don't think it needs much work," He gave her an honest smile. "Unlike Brittany who could really use some help with both."

They burst into hysterics, high-fiving each other. Jeanette wiped a tear off her eye before teasing him. "Why are you so mean to the girl you like?"

"Who says I like her?" Alvin immediately frowned and they both continued walking. "I can give you a _million_ reasons why I would _never_ like someone like _her_. First of all she's mean to me, to you, to Eleanor, to Simon, okay maybe Simon does deserve all her mean-ness, but the point is, she's mean to everyone! Second, she's also..."

Jeanette laughed to herself knowing she triggered him. She closed her ears and instead let her eyes get lost in the surroundings. Knowing Alvin, there was no chance he was going to stop talking anytime soon. Not until he proved his point.

And she was right.

* * *

"But I have no idea how fashion works." She admitted. She wandered around the shop Alvin chose, running her hands through various racks where the latest chic outfits hung.

"Not to worry," He placed his hands on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, okay." Jeanette sighed. Unlike her sisters, she never got any excitement out of clothes shopping. She preferred browsing the bookstore in search of a new book to read, a new world to explore.

Walking side by side, Alvin noticed her unenthusiasm. He turned to face her and spoke, "Cheer up Jeanette. I promise I'll make this fun." They exchange smiles, not trying to be rude to one another.

* * *

"I'll take this skirt," Alvin said as he threw a purple miniskirt in Jeanette's direction, who rushed to pick it up from the floor. "And this sweater, and this scarf, and these pants, and these gloves, and..."

Alvin alternated between each rack, taking every piece of clothing that interested him, and threw them at Jeanette. She struggled to find her balance as she watched a mountain pile up in her arms.

"Ok that should be everything that we—" Alvin cut himself at the sight of a wobbling Jeanette. He gasped before hurrying to the dressing room to hold the curtain open for her. "Here you go, Jeanette."

She rolled her eyes as she limped towards one of the stalls. Alvin scooped up half of the pile and threw them to the corner. He sprinted back to the shelves one more time, leaving Jeanette by herself.

Once out of sight, Jeanette gently placed the second pile next to the first. She breathed a sigh of relief and gazed at her own reflection in the mirror.

 _'But I'm pretty happy with the way I look.'_

She watched intently until she noticed a small figure walking towards her in the depths of the mirror. She narrowed her eyes at it before realising it was just Alvin—nothing to worry about.

Except, he was wearing a pair of blue glasses with a stick-on moustache hanging below his nose. He waved his crooked wand and spoke in a low raspy voice, "Look at me, I am Lord Simonmort. I am a pathetic old hag who thinks he's really smart and powerful but really he can't even beat little Alvin even after trying a million times." He mocked.

Jeanette couldn't resist letting out a giggle, which was more than enough to fuel Alvin some more. He stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes, making himself look as stupid as he can.

"Stop being so mean to Simon." She teased.

"Aw come on," He sneered. "Have a little more sense of humour." He sat on a stool beside the dressing room and pressed his back against the wall. Jeanette stepped inside and carefully swung the curtain close.

* * *

"What about this one?" Jeanette asked in a shy tone as she took a few small steps towards Alvin. She wore a baggy cream sweater with a wine-coloured mini skirt which hung several inches above her knee. Her black semi-transparent stockings matched her dark gray high-cut sneakers perfectly.

"Woah, Jeanette!" Alvin jumped out of his seat, stunned by how beautiful she looked, his mouth hanging wide open in amazement. "Now I know why Simon likes you so much." He teased, giving her a devious smile as he paced himself slowly in a circular motion around her. He couldn't help but think just how nice and pretty she looks when she's all dressed up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked innocently.

"Oh, nothing." He whistled, hand in his pockets.

Jeanette shrugged and went back inside to change. Alvin leaned his forehead on his arm which was pressing against the wall beside the curtain.

"So Jeanette," He called out from the other side. "Did you know that Simon talks while in his sleep?"

"Yeah," She yelled. "I found out when I was trying to build the garden for the school remember?" She removed her sneakers and put on some black high heels.

"Yep I remember." He nodded. "Anyway, this one time he was talking about you in his sleep."

"Oh really?" She pulled her ear closer to the curtain, eagerly waiting for what he had to tell.

"Yes. He was going on about how he was going to save you from the evil Alvin beast that captured you and kept you locked in a tower." Jeanette giggled at his response. Alvin heard her and pouted even though he knew she couldn't see him. "Hey, it's not funny! I am not the bad guy here, okay? Do I need to remind you of that time I brought your CD to the post office on time?"

"Hold that thought, Alvin. I-I need a little…" Jeanette wobbled as she forced herself to stand up. She has never worn any type of heels before, and the task was proving quite difficult for her. She took a few small steps, desperately clinging onto the wall hangers for assistance.

"You even called me 'your hero' remember?" He stood right in front of the curtain, completely ignoring her qualms for help. He was adamant on proving his point—that being, he was in fact, a hero, and not a bad guy—so he wanted to make sure she could hear him perfectly.

"I guess so," Jeanette took another step, this time unsuccessful in her attempt. She lost all her sense of balance and fell backwards. "Woah!"

The curtain swung open on impact, but Alvin's quick reflexes meant that Jeanette landed on the palm of his hands, gently breaking her fall. They stared into each others' eyes for a second before Alvin broke the silence.

"See?" He smiled. "Hero, not bad guy."

"Okay, okay, I get it." She giggled. "You're the hero."

Little did they know that from a distance, a pair of eyes was watching them with affection.

"Awww," The cashier squealed from over the counter, hands curled on her chest. "Such a cute couple you two are!"

Their eyes widened as they exchanged worried glances before Alvin helped Jeanette up on her feet.

"Watch where you're going next time."

"I will."

He winked at her before turning to face the cashier. "Yeah so we're only buying whatever she's wearing right now, so you can put the others back to where they belong." He pointed at the pile of tried-on clothes laying on the floor. "Well? What are you waiting for? These clothes aren't gonna hang themselves!" He folded his arms and started tapping his foot, anxiously waiting for her to start doing her job.

"We're not getting the heels, though." He whispered to Jeanette. "I wouldn't want you tripping all over yourself in front of Simon cause he won't be there to catch you like I did just now."

"Hey," She gave him a playful push. "Simon's not as bad as you think he is."

"Are you kidding me?" He snorted. "He couldn't even save you from Zoe!"

"No, he came back and then saved me."

"Actually Jeanette," He put his hands on his hips and gave her a sly smile. " _I_ saved you. _I_ was the one who chewed that rope. All Simon did was fall stupidly and hug you and go, 'Oh no my precious Jeanette', while me, the hero, was busy trying to save everyone! And do I get any credit for it? Nope!"

"Fine," Jeanette chuckled at Alvin's pettiness. "If it makes you any happier, I personally thank you for saving our lives."

"You're welcome." He said with a smug tone. "That's all I wanted to hear."

"But to be fair, you _were_ the reason we were stuck in that island in the first place."

"Aww, come on!"

* * *

 ***A/N: Okay, I might put all my other stories on hold until I finish this one. I'm just having way too much fun writing this I can't stop.***


	4. First Signs

"Gaaah," Alvin grunted out of boredom. He had been sitting on a bench for almost an hour, staring into the distance as he waited for Jeanette to finish getting her hair done. "I can't wait anymore!"

"Hey now, Alvin," She looked at him through the mirror she was facing and smiled. "This was your idea."

He rolled his eyes and frowned. "But I didn't know it took this long. If I'd known we wouldn't have gone here!"

"Yeah I agree," She nodded. "I wonder if Brittany ever gets tired of doing this every week."

"Oh pfft, I'm sure she's fine." He scoffed. "It's the workers I feel sorry for. Can you imagine working here and having to take orders from that girl?"

* * *

 _"I want my hair exactly_ _this_ _shade of auburn."  
"No, this is too dark and ruins the contrast of my face!"  
"Too light. Makes me look dead."  
"Eww that's too red, do I look like a grandma to you?!"  
"Eeek! There's still a huge blonde patch over here!"  
"Not straight enough!"  
"Why is this too wavy? I am __not_ _some Irish Disney Princess."  
"The fate of my whole reputation rests on you—so you better get rid of these split ends or I'm gonna get you fired!"_

* * *

They spent the next ten minutes coming up with more incredulous demands Brittany might give and took turns making funny impressions of her. They laughed tirelessly at each other, only pausing every now and then to catch their breaths.

Alvin took note of how Jeanette's eyes sparkled and glowed as she laughed. It lit up the room just that little bit brighter, and he couldn't help but think how beautiful they looked. He stared at her in awe as she flashed him another smile.

Her smile was genuine—not the devious or mischevous kind that Brittany always had. Her smile was just pure emotion, and for some unknown reason it gave him a weird tingling in his stomach that he couldn't quite shove.

"Laughing's a good look on you Jeanette," He said sheepishly, trying to distract himself from his own thoughts. "You should do it more often, especially when Simon's around."

Her cheeks flushed red as she bashfully smiled at him once more. "Thanks, Alvin."

* * *

A few hours had already passed since they arrived at the mall this afternoon. They walked side by side as they headed for the exit, Alvin with his hands kept in his pockets, leaving Jeanette struggling to keep the cluster of shopping bags contained between the grasp of her fingers. The bags shook violently, bouncing off of her knees in all directions.

As she took a step forward, her shoes caught in between the straps, twisting her ankle and causing her to stumble to the floor. The bags, and whatever it was inside, went flying everywhere.

"Jeanette!" Alvin gasped, kneeling beside her and stretching his arms to pick up the fallen clothes. "Watch where you're going! Do you want me to help you carry some of these?"

 _'A little too late for that now.'_ She thought.

"Thanks, and yeah I could use some help." She pushed her hand on the floor, attempting to stand up, but a strong dull sensation shot her in the ankle and she yelped in pain. "Agh!"

"Did you you twist your ankle?" He looked worriedly to her foot, where a black lump was forming noticeably.

She nodded, biting her lip.

"This is bad, Jeanette. I sprained my ankle once and I couldn't walk for days!" He exaggerated, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Oh come on, mine can't be that bad."

"Yes it can be," He swung her arm over his shoulder and assisted her to a nearby bench. "See? You can't even walk by yourself."

"You're so dramatic, Alvin." She giggled as she sat.

"Shut up, Jeanette." He put his hands on his hips and leaned in a bit, as if he was a father scolding off his daughter. "Talking will only make your ankle worse."

She shook her head and shot him a confused look. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Up-pup-pup-pup," He covered her mouth and wagged his index finger. "Now shush while I go call Dave."

He sat beside her and dialled Dave's number on his phone.

As he waited for him to pick up, he stole a few glances in Jeanette's direction and looked at her with affection. She looked so helpless, but her purple eyes were beaming with hope.

He felt extremely lucky to be the one to help her.

 _'Your clumsiness is adorable.'_ He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Thank you, Dave." Jeanette smiled politely. "But I think I can make it up the treehouse from here."

She turned around, but her ankle prevented her from staying upright. She fell, but Alvin's reflexes were quick enough to catch her. He stared deeply into Jeanette's eyes, admirably watching her as she laid in his arms.

"Nope," Alvin chuckled. "You're not going anywhere with an ankle like that."

"Seems like it." Jeanette pursed her lips. He took her arm once more, held it in place on his left shoulder while he wrapped his right arm around her waist. He assisted her up the treehouse, and helped her sit on her bed, her sore leg stretching on the mattress. Luckily, both Eleanor and Brittany were out or else he would never have heard the end of it from them.

He took another look at her ankle and felt a huge lump forming in his throat.

"Uhm, Jeanette?" He said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" She tilted her head upwards to face him standing right in front of her.

"When I look at your ankle, I get this really horrible feeling like I'm gonna throw up." He gritted his teeth. "Like I did something wrong! A-And it's taking over me, make it stop!" He screeched, violently shaking his head side to side.

"I think what you're feeling is called guilt, Alvin." She giggled. "Guilt makes people feel horrible inside, so they do nice things to make themselves feel better, like what you're doing right now."

"No that's not it," He paced back and forth, before screaming at her again. "I'm only being nice to you because you're so nice to me—and definitely not because I'm feeling guilty about your ankle!" He pouted, even though he knew she was right.

"Whatever you say." She teased.

"Ha, ha, ha." He frowned. "I'm just gonna go get your things from the car alright, little miss smarty pants?" He turned away from her and bolted downstairs.

 _'At least she's not giving me a lecture about how this was all my fault for dragging her to the mall.'_ He thought.

He wondered _'Why?'_ for little while, but then he remembered it was Jeanette he was talking to after all. Her patience was unparalleled, and he admired her for it.

* * *

Alvin raced up the stairs carrying the shopping bags with him. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"So Jeanette," He called out as he looked for a place to rest the bags. "As soon as you feel better, you're gonna put this outfit on again because you know what they say—the first step to being confident is looking confident. What do you think?"

He settled the bags next to the couch in the living room while he waited for her response.

Apart from the crisp autumn breeze, the room remained quiet, leaving Alvin suspiscious.

"Jeanette?" He called.

No response.

"Jeanette?" He sung once more.

Still no response.

"Jeanette!" He yelled, rushing to her room with a worried expression on his face. "Why aren't you—"

To his surprise, he found her cuddling on her bed, eyes softly closed. He immediately shut himself up so as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

He tiptoed over to her and gently lifted her twisted ankle, carefully resting it above two pillow cushions. He tucked the rest of her body under her blanket, making sure her foot was sticking out, untouched, on the other end.

 _'Sweet dreams, Aurora.'_ He smiled, resisting the urge to caress her sweet face.

* * *

While Alvin was hanging Jeanette's new clothes in her closet, he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell buzzing.

He rushed to answer the door, only to be met by an unimpressed chipmunk in the form of his brother, Simon.

"What are you doing here?" Alvin crossed his arms and pouted.

"You know," Simon tucked his hands behind him and looked at his brother, unamused. "I should be the one asking _you_ that."

"Just tell me what you want." Alvin grunted.

"Well if you must ask," Simon said as he adjusted his glasses. "I heard from Dave that Jeanette sprained her ankle and I just wanted to check in to see if she's okay or if she needed any medical attention."

"As a matter of fact," Alvin said in his matter-of-fact tone. "Yes, she is okay and she's sleeping in her room, no thanks to _you_." He motioned his hands, asking him to scoot over. "Now why don't you just hurry back to your Science is Tragic show cause to me it looks like _it_ needs more medical attention than Jeanette."

Simon was boiling at this point, but kept himself from blowing up knowing Jeanette might hear him. "I don't believe you. Now move over, Alvin. I need to see her." He pushed Alvin to the side and rushed to her bedroom, only to find that Alvin was, in fact, telling the truth.

"What did I tell you, huh? Why don't you ever believe anything I say?" He leaned in closer to Simon, who simply rolled his eyes.

Simon gazed at the sight of Jeanette sleeping soundly. He eyed her from head to toe, and gasped when he saw a huge dark lump around her ankle. He turned sharply towards Alvin, his face fuming with anger.

"What on earth did you do now?" He pushed towards Alvin, causing him to take a step back.

"Woah now little bro," Alvin held his hands in front of him in defence. "Just because you weren't her light and shining armour this time doesn't mean you have to go off on me."

"Knight in shining armour, Alvin." Simon corrected him, trying to hide the pinkness in his cheeks. "And what do you mean by _that_?" He took a step back, face completely flushed. Alvin took notice of this and rolled his eyes.

"I know you like her." Alvin said. "We _all_ do."

Simon gulped. "Is it that obvious?"

"Is your magic show tragic?"

"No!"

"Wrong answer." Alvin put his hands on his brother's shoulders, trying to console him. "Look, Jeanette is a dude magnet who lures guys in with her cute shyness, before killing them off with her extreme kindness!" He growled, trying to frighten him. " _But_ , there's no need to worry. With a few lessons from the love doctor, _you_ can be the one that she chooses."

"But I don't want your help!" Simon screamed, shaking himself out of Alvin's grip.

"Shh," Alvin put his finger to his mouth. "Or else you'll wake her up! Haven't you heard of rule number one?"

"Uhm, no?"

Alvin smacked his face with his palm. "Rule number one is, do _not_ wake a girl up from her sleep when her ankle's in pain."

"I've never heard of that rule." Simon folded his arms, still not trusting a word his brother said.

"That's because you know nothing about girls." Alvin dismissed his brother's opinion and guided him outside. "Now let's continue our lesson outside, shall we?"

He sighed, rolling his eyes in defeat. "Fine." He was skeptical of Alvin's 'love doctor lessons', but in the end he reluctantly agreed to give them a go because deep down, he desperately wanted Jeanette's attention.

* * *

 ***A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Man, I'm on a roll here. That's the 3rd chapter in less than 2 days! I think I might be spoiling you guys too much. xD***


	5. Double Trouble

***A/N: Shoutout to Lucy who seems to like Alvinette just as much as I do! Another one to the unnamed guest who always leaves a comment in each of my chapters. Reading your kind reviews just push me to keep going, ya know? :D***

* * *

 **One Day Later**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun shining its warm golden rays that lit up the school carpark. The Chipettes were walking to school with Jeanette wearing her new attire. Her baggy cream sweater matched her wine-coloured mini skirt that fluttered with the crisp autumn breeze. Her ankle, too, was feeling much better, and the dark lump that was once there was there no more.

Brittany had been narrowing her eyes at her all throughout their walk to school, curious of her new appearance. To say the truth, she was somewhat jealous of how good she looked, which is why she had been pestering her non-stop all morning.

"It's not too late to go back home and change, Jeanette." Brittany turned to face Jeanette.

"Well I think," Eleanor stepped in between them, tired of Brittany's drama. "Jeanette looks pretty today and I don't think she should go home and change." She gave Jeanette a warm smile and folded her arms at Brittany. "You don't have to hog the spotlight all the time, Britt."

"I never said anything about a spotlight!"

"Yeah you didn't," Eleanor said calmly. "But it's so obvious that you're worried about Jeanette getting more attention than you."

Tension was building up as Jeanette looked at her two sisters worryingly. She had to step in and do something before this turned into another massive fight.

"Guys," Jeanette said in the sweetest tone, putting one hand on each of her sisters' shoulders. "It's not about being in the spotlight. Alvin says that if I look confident, it'll help me be more confident."

"Wait, Alvin?" Brittany snapped, blinking her eyes in disapproval. "This was Alvin's idea?"

Jeanette nodded.

"That little sneak!" Brittany threw her fists on her sides and started to go off on a tantrum. "The next time I see him, I swear! I am going to cut off our deal, and make him pay for what he's doing to you."

"Relax, Britt." Jeanette tried to calm her sister once more. "I'm actually really glad he helped me. " She paused to look at a clock near the entrance. "Uh-oh, the bell's about to go. "We'll see you later at lunch okay?" She gave her sister an innocent smile before walking off to class with Eleanor.

Brittany, still pouting and unhappy about Alvin's actions, stormed her way off in the other direction.

* * *

"Alvin!"

Brittany called out to Alvin who was leaning against his locker in a calm manner. He jumped in surprise before turning towards her, his face clearly annoyed.

"What do _you_ want?" He frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" She raised her voice at him, pursing her lips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away and whistled, calmly pretending to not know what she's talking about.

"I'm talking about Jeanette!"

"Oh, that." Alvin let out a small chuckle as he took a step towards Brittany. "I'm just teaching her a little bit about fashion because, you know, I'm such a nice person."

Brittany simply crossed her arms and pouted at him, not believing a word he said.

Alvin gave her a sly smile. "And also because it's an easy way to make ten dollars."

"Aha!" Brittany jumped in her spot and pointed at him. "You may be fooling the others, but you're not fooling me!"

Alvin turned his back on her and let out a content sigh. "Looks like someone's jealous."

"What?!" Her eyes widened and she shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I am not!"

Just then, Jeanette appeared in hallways talking to Annie and Vanessa, who were complimenting her and admiring her newly acquired taste for fashion.

Brittany and Alvin were eavesdropping on their conversion when Brittany heard Annie complimenting Jeanette on how she looked so much prettier than her sisters. Brittany gasped upon hearing this and ran towards them to try and get their attention, but she was cut off by Alvin.

"Hey Jeanette!" Alvin called out from his locker. "You're looking hot today."

Jeanette blushed and turned to face him. "Thanks again for the help, Alvin."

Alvin winked at her and gave her the finger guns as a sign of approval. He then motioned towards Brittany who was left fixated in her spot, her mouth gaping wide open in disbelief. She could only watch as Jeanette and her friends made their way into the toilets.

"B-but, but, but..." She stammered, unable to bring herself to say the right words. Her bewilderment at what just happened was too great for her to come up with any sort of response. Alvin took great satisfaction in this knowing he was on the verge of winning, yet again.

"Yeah," He snickered "The only butt I can see around here, is yours _._ And they look _really_ hurt right now."

Brittany's jaws came crashing to the floor, while her face was fuming hotter than a red chilli pepper.

"This isn't over yet, Seville!" She grunted as she pushed her way past Alvin, making sure his back hit his locker.

Alvin chuckled to himself knowing he'd just pushed Brittany past her limits. He eagerly watched her take off before getting a tap on his shoulder.

"Alvin."

He turned around to face the direction of the voice, which was none other than his brother, Simon.

"Everyone wants a piece of Alvin today." He smirked. "What's up big bro?"

"Have you noticed all the attention Jeanette's been getting all day?" Simon said in a worried tone. "It's a lot more than what she's used to and I'm worried she might get overwhelmed by it."

"Yes I did notice, my dear brother." He said in an english accent as he held Simon by his shoulders. "Which is why it's time for lesson number one hundred and eight—ask her out before someone else steals her from _you_." He pointed at Simon, putting emphasis on the word 'you'.

"How does one do that?" Simon asked, confused.

"Watch and learn." Alvin tugged Simon by his shirt and dragged him in front of the girls' toilets.

The door swung open revealing a surprised Jeanette, who froze at the sight of the two chipmunks standing in front of her.

"Hey Jeanette," Alvin said in a high voice as he put on the sweetest smile he could. "Wanna go out with me to the mall later so we can work on your confidence?"

"Uhm," Jeanette glanced in Simon's direction, who was looking confused as ever. She looked down before speaking with a shy voice. "I guess I do need a little confidence boost."

"Great!" Alvin's eyes lit up at her response. "I'll catch you later then."

"Okay, bye Alvin." Jeanette smiled at him before looking at Simon.

"Bye Simon." She gave him a cute smile and disappeared into the distance, leaving Simon dumbfounded.

Alvin simply smirked at his stupefied brother. "That's how." He said while calmly placing his hands in his pockets. He shrugged and walked off before Simon could say another word.

* * *

 ***A/N: Right so this was more of a filler chapter, but it's necessary to progress into the story so** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **(I love this emoticon btw, it's such a lifesaver!)***


	6. To Give Is To Receive

***A/N: I took a little break to work on my writing style so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm pretty proud of what I managed this chapter so while I was writing this I realised, I would rather take a month to write a good chapter, than post an average one every day.***

 ***So with that, I hope you enjoy this one. :)***

* * *

"What exactly are we doing here?" Jeanette stopped on her tracks to observe her surroundings. They were at timezone—the biggest and most popular arcade place in the city. Even though there was no shortage of rides or consoles, kids vigorously raced and pushed over each other, not wanting to be outdone by their peers. It was the place where competition thrived.

"Exactly what I told you earlier," Alvin continued walking with his hands kept in his pockets. "Building confidence."

"This doesn't look like confidence building." Jeanette slowly followed behind him, making sure to keep a lookout for anyone who might come dashing towards her.

Alvin stopped to face her and gave her a stern look. "Do you want my help or not?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Great!" His eyes lit up as an idea struck him in the head. "Now for your first task, I want you to pretend I'm Simon."

"Okay," Jeanette tilted her head in confusion, but she knew better than to go against Alvin. "And then what do I do?"

"Then you ask me out."

Jeanette gasped as her eyes widened with shock. "A-ask you out?"

"Relax, Jeanette." He chuckled. "All you have to do ask me, Simon, to play one of these games with you. I mean, it's not that hard. I always see the two of you run off every time we're here anyway."

 _'He knows.'_ Jeanette blushed as memories of her spending time with Simon at the arcade came rushing through her mind. They would sit through every single machine they could find, deal or no deal being their favourite, crack the code, and earn thousands of tickets in the span of a few hours. At the end of the day they would exchange them for lollies and share them with everyone, much to the dismay of Alvin, who didn't have a single clue about any of their antics.

"Okay, let me try." Jeanette took in a deep breath, and exhaled. "Alvin, uh, I mean Simon, do you want to play deal or no deal with me?"

"Uh, no? That game is so boring, not to mention a complete rip-off! Don't you want to play need for speed instead?"

"But that's not something Simon would play."

"Do I look like Simon to you?"

Jeanette snapped her lips shut and folded her arms on her chest. When neither of them spoke a word, she narrowed her eyes at him, giving him a cold hard stare. Alvin gave her a sheepish laugh before finally giving in to her deathly glare. "Alright, alright I'll play deal or no deal with you." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking. "I still don't know why the two of you adore this game. You basically just guess your way through."

"Actually, you don't." Jeanette smiled as the two of them walked side by side. "Everything here is coded with a certain algorithm to confuse the human mind and play on their emotions, essentially forcing them to make bad choices. In the case of deal or no deal, whenever you—"

"Yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada," Alvin cut her off mid-sentence as he sat on the stool in front of a monitor. "You're starting to sound like Simon now. And trust me, you wouldn't want that." He snickered.

He pushed a token into the coin slot and pushed the red button. He turned to face Jeanette who was sat next to him, intently examining the briefcases on the screen. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her enthusiasm for such a game which he considered stupid. Alvin caught himself staring at her, and eventually even the corner of his mouth slid slightly upwards—unbeknownst to either of them.

* * *

"J-Jeanette!" Alvin's jaw fell to the floor as he gawked at her in amazement. "W-what, h-how did?" He could only shake his head in disbelief as he watched the machine spit out a roll of tickets on the floor.

After a few minutes of actively resisting offers from the banker, Jeanette making endless calculations on her phone, and Alvin furiously nibbling on his fingernails, they finally opened their chosen briefcase, revealing a grand total of 200 tickets won—the highest available in the game.

"Oh, it was nothing really." Jeanette gave him a shy smile, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Are you kidding me? That was anything _but_ nothing!" He quickly paced himself back and forth, trying to hide the stunned impression on his face. "How did you do that?"

"I learned it from Simon. He taught me all kinds of things. Do you want to see another?"

"Is that a question?" Alvin stood in front of Jeanette, firmly gripping her shoulders. "Yes! Yes! Yes! One-hundred percent yes!" He shook her forcibly before running off to buy some more tokens for them to use. "Remote-controlled Formula 1 car, here I come!"

They spent the next three hours earning tickets from every corner of the arcade. They hit several jackpots, hugging and high-fiving each other after every one. Sometimes they would also win completely nothing, but Alvin stayed optimistic, much to Jeanette's surprise. Their ticket tally was just a few short of three-thousand before Jeanette decided she wanted to take a quick breather. They sat at a table near the food counter as Alvin eagerly clutched the tickets in his hands.

"I-I can't believe you've never told me about this skill of yours before!" Alvin exclaimed as he stared into her sparkling eyes with awe. He had never won this many tickets before, so his admiration for the brunette in front of him was genuine.

"Thanks, Alvin." She gushed. "Simon told me not to tell you because he thought you would never stop pestering us about it."

"Oh, really?" He let out a nervous laugh and waved his hand, dismissing his brother. "Simon _clearly_ thought wrong. I'm nothing like that."

He cautiously looked both ways before leaning in closer to Jeanette and whispering, "Just one more?"

"Alvin." She warned.

"Come on, we're almost up to three thousand!"

"Alvin!"

"Okay, okay," He raised his hand in defeat and rolled his back on the chair. "I'm kidding." He paused for a moment before speaking up again. "How about this then, are you up for just one more game at the 3D rider?" Alvin put on the cutest puppy eyes he could in an attempt to persuade her.

Jeanette giggled at his persistence. His 'boohoo' eyes were ineffective on her last time, and it still wasn't effective then.

"I don't know, Alvin. It's kind of scary."

"Relax, Jeanette. No need to worry because _I'm_ here, and I'm not easily scared." He said in a smug tone.

"Yeah, right." She frowned at him, unimpressed with his lie. "Monster Madness disagrees with you."

"Shut up." He snapped. "Do you want to go or what?"

Jeanette took in a deep breath and gave it a long hard thought. "I suppose it _is_ psychologically proven that facing your fears can help in boosting your confidence."

"Great then, let's go!" Alvin clutched her hand and pulled her across to the ride.

* * *

"That wasn't so bad wasn't it?" Alvin flashed a cheeky smile as he brushed some lint off of his shirt.

"No it wasn't." Jeanette hopped off of the chamber only to catch sight of something glossy in a metal cup next to the entrance. "Hey Alvin, look at this."

Jeanette picked it up and examined it. It was a strip with three photos printed on it. The first showed a picture of Alvin sat on the rightmost edge of the seat, embracing his knees, while Jeanette was calmly sat on the other side, with only a small gap separating the two of them.

"It hadn't even started and you were already scared." She giggled. Alvin simply rolled his eyes at her and shifted his focus onto the next photo.

The second photo had Alvin's jaws wide open terror, while Jeanette had her hands all over her face.

"Oh, I remember this one!" She exclaimed excitedly. "This was when you were shrieking like Brittany!"

Alvin gave her a dirty look in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Oh yeah? You weren't exactly cool and collected either." He snarled pointing at her expression in the photo.

Finally, when his gaze fell on the last picture, his eyes grew wider than a football field, as a dreadful realisation smacked him hard on the face.

The third photo had both of them in each other's grasps, terror clearly plastered on their faces. Jeanette had her chin resting on Alvin's shoulders, eyes firmly shut. Her clenched fists rested on his back, while Alvin was curled up on Jeanette's lap, with tears rushing off of his cheeks. He was clutching her so tight, it was a wonder how they both didn't fall onto the floor.

Jeanette burst into hysterics, laughing harder than she ever had in her entire life. Alvin was unamused and quickly snatched the photo strip from her hand and threw it on the floor. Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment any further, he marched his way to the counter to redeem the tickets. "I'm going to get my Formula 1 car." He grunted as Jeanette wiped a tear off of her eye. When he was far off into the distance, she picked up the photos and casually slid it in her pocket.

Several minutes pass by as the worker punched the tickets in the ticket counter. Neither Alvin nor Jeanette said a word to each other until it was time to decide to pick out the prizes.

"How about we split the tickets 70/30?" Alvin proposed with a canny smile on his face. "Seventy being my portion, and thirty yours."

"Wait, Alvin. I'm thinking—"

"60/40?" He gives her a nervous smile.

"No, actually I want—"

"Alright, then. I didn't want to do this but, my final offer is 50/50. Take it or leave it."

"Alvin, will you please let me speak?" She giggled. "I was trying to tell you that you can have all of the tickets."

"Really?" His face lit up, not expecting her to have said those words at all.

"Really."

Alvin gasped and picked her up from the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He spun her around in the air a few times before putting her back down again. "I love you so much!" Alvin dashed to the counter and started eyeing toys from behind the glass.

Jeanette smiled to herself before sitting on a nearby bench, where a little girl was crying next to her dad.

"Hey, you!" Alvin called out to the worker. "I want that remote-controlled Formula 1 car and that carrot recorder pen from Zootopia."

As the worker searched for his keys, Alvin took a glance in Jeanette's direction. She was helping a dad comfort his crying daughter. The poor man was clearly stressed out so Jeanette patted the little girl on the back and tried to tell her something, but all she did was rage even more, forcing Jeanette to take a step back.

 _'Spoiled brat.'_ He thought.

But Jeanette didn't give up. She pulled the little girl into a hug and surprisingly, she accepted.

Alvin found himself smiling at the sight in front of him. Jeanette's kindness was so beautiful it warmed his heart. She genuinely cared about everyone and the thought of her caring so much about Simon made him sick to his stomach.

The 'sickness' in his stomach was, in fact, jealousy. He was jealous that his brother was going to be the focus of all her affection.

Simon was such a lucky guy, and yet he couldn't even gather enough courage to tell her how he really felt.

He turned to face the worker once more in an attempt to dismiss his own thoughts, but it was too late. He had already started to feel a weird tingling in his stomach—that same tingling feeling he got a few days ago from seeing Jeanette's smile at the salon.

He didn't know what the feeling was but one thing was certain—it was powerful. So powerful that he suddenly got the urge to do something he never thought he would do.

"Hey, uh," He said to the worker who was walking towards him, prizes in hand. "How many more tickets do I have left?"

* * *

"Jeanette!" Alvin walked towards the bench where Jeanette had been sitting. The kid was still crying, but thankfully not as loudly as she had before.

"Oh, Alvin!" Jeanette gave him a quick wave. "Did you get everything you wanted?"

He nodded. "And I also got you something. You know, for all the work you did." He gave her a smile as he took his hands from behind, revealing a white teddy bear. It was soft and wore a purple glittery dress. It was also small, but since they were chipmunks, it was about half as tall as her.

Jeanette's eyes widened in surprise, not believing what Alvin had just done right in front of her. Her expression quickly softened as she noticed the earnest smile he was carrying on his face.

"Is it really for me?"

"Uh-huh."

"You wouldn't mind whatever I do with it?"

"Nope."

"Thank you, Alvin." She held him into a tight hug for a few seconds before letting go. She gave him a beaming smile and took the bear from his hands. "That's a really sweet thing to do and I just want to tell you that I will never forget about this." Jeanette smiled once more before turning her back to him and reaching out to the little girl, who was now sitting next to her dad.

"There there, Rosie. Do you like this teddy bear?"

Rosie's face glimmered as she swiped the bear off of Jeanette's grasp faster than Swiper could swipe anything from Dora. At that point, Rosie stopped crying completely.

"Thank you so much for your kindness." Rosie's dad thanked Jeanette to which she responded with a warm smile. "You're welcome."

Alvin's mouth fell wide open. What Jeanette did was a nice gesture, but deep inside he felt crushed, like a building had just crumbled all over his body. He tugged Jeanette's shirt and pulled her a few metres away to confront her.

"What did you do you that for?" He said angrily, crossing his arms and turning his head away from her.

"I'm sorry, Alvin. I know the teddy bear meant a lot to you but Rosie's been crying non-stop because she didn't have enough tickets to get anything from the prize counter."

"But still! That was for _you_ , not her!"

"Just let it go, Alvin." Jeanette tried to calm him by placing her hand on his arm. "Sometimes giving is better than receiving." She gave him a heartfelt smile that came deep from the bottom of her heart.

"But, but, but," Alvin's lips trembled, unable to say the right words.

"I'm really sorry. Now do you mind waiting here while I go to the bathroom? Don't go anywhere, okay?" She turned her back to him and headed straight for the toilets.

 _'But I wanted you to keep it.'_ Alvin bowed his head down and heaved a deep sigh. He fiddled with his fingers and glanced at his toy car. Jeanette may have thrown away what small thing he had given her, but she did it out of pure kindness. She may be leaving empty-handed, but he surely wasn't.

Alvin took solace in the fact that he, at least, finally managed to win an RC Formula 1 car—something he had always had an eye on, going back to the very first moment he stepped foot on this arcade.

* * *

 ***A/N: Omg I'm so proud of this chapter I'm crying. T_T***

 ***Poor Alvin did something nice for once then gets completely thrown away lol. I promise next chapter I'll be nicer to him.***

 ***Also, since school is starting updates will be a lot slower so please be patient. In the meantime, leave a review to let me know what you think. :)***


	7. Say Hey

***A/N: Aww thank you to all those supportive people who left me such nice reviews in the last chapter. You're all amazing and reading your thoughts on my writing always makes me happy, no matter how short or long they may be. :3***

 ***And I know in the description it says 'ch 6 coming next month', so treat this as an early Christmas present!***

 ***I also want give a shoutout to all the members of the lovely AATC forum! If you love AATC and have some free time, go check it out, alvinnn net (insert a dot in between) where you'll meet lots of great people who love the chipmunks just as much as you do.***

* * *

"Alvin, I'm really sorry about the bear." Jeanette gave him a sorrowful look. "Please don't stay mad at me for it."

Alvin simply took a bite off of his hotdog, dismissing her completely. The two of them were sitting opposite to each other at a table just outside the arcade, eating snacks. Yes, he was still grumpy over her giving the teddy bear away, but that wasn't the main reason he was still bummed out.

"Look behind you, Jeanette." Alvin mindlessly pointed his finger at the karaoke section. A huge swarm of people have just gathered to watch the spectacle. "Whoever's singing there right now is getting some attention."

Jeanette sighed. "And I'm guessing you're jealous?"

Alvin gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes afar. He was going to do something about it, and there was nothing Jeanette could say to change his mind.

"Don't even think about it, Alvin."

"I can't just sit here and watch him steal my fans!" He banged furiously on the table, before standing up and stomping towards the crowd.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and took one last sip of her iced tea. There was no stopping Alvin now, and there was no choice left for her but to follow suit. She stood up from her spot and quickly caught up to him at the back of the crowd.

Being chipmunks, they easily pushed their way to the front, only to spot a handsome young man waving to his adoring crowd. He caught sight of Jeanette and gave her a flirtatious wink, much to the disgust of Alvin who instantly became jealous. The red-capped chipmunk shot the guy a dirty look and hopped onto the slightly leveled karaoke platform to confront him.

"You call that singing?" Alvin huffed. "I'll show you singing!"

"Oh, please." The guy simply rolled his eyes and scoffed at him. "Your squeaky little chipmunk voice will make these poor people's ears bleed!"

Alvin grinded his teeth and clenched his fists on his side. He bent his knees, preparing to attack, but instead he was left frozen by Jeanette, who blocked him and stood in between them.

"Excuse me?" Jeanette said in a low voice as she took a small step towards the guy. "My friend here wanted to know if he could have a turn after you."

"But of course," He bowed down gracefully, one hand on his chest. He tilted his head upwards and flashed his teeth confidently at her. "Anything for you, mademoiselle."

"Thank you." She gave him a coy smile before turning to frown at Alvin. "Do you _always_ have to start a fight?"

Alvin folded his arms and turned slightly away from her as he watched the guy walk away and lean his back against a wall. His hands were in his pocket and his face was covered with an arrogant smile, eagerly waiting for Alvin to make a fool of himself.

" _Anything for you mademoiselle_." Alvin mocked under his breath in a high-pitched tone. He faced the karaoke monitor and tapped a few keys on the keyboard before picking up two microphones and handing one over to Jeanette. "Here, take this."

Jeanette blinked twice, wildly staring at the microphone. "What?"

"I said, take this." He reiterated, causually nudging the microphone into her hands. The music started blasting, and the crowd cheered excitedly, with their gaze firmly fixed on the two chipmunks on stage. Jeanette's legs felt wobbly all of a sudden, like a house of cards about to collapse. Her lips were trembling, her head felt light as a feather, and her sweaty palms could barely keep the microphone from sliding onto the floor.

She wasn't Brittany or Eleanor—performing on stage without decent practice had always been one of her worst nightmares.

Except this wasn't a nightmare—it was one hundred percent real.

Alvin took notice of her expression so he stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He gave her a light yet reassuring squeeze. "You're a good singer, Jeanette. Don't sweat it." He cupped his other hand on her chin and softly tilted her head upwards.

Their eyes meet, and he noticed her purple eyes were twinkling with hope despite her fears. "Besides, I think you'll like this song."

"What song is it?"

"Oh, you'll see." He gave her a cheeky grin before letting go of her and turning his body towards the chanting crowd. "Are y'all ready?" He yelled.

Jeanette pursed her lips, but reluctantly agreed to sing anyway. If she was going to learn to be more confident, there was no better lesson than to sing in front of an apprehensive crowd.

"This goes out to everyone, worldwide!" Alvin shouted through his microphone, his voice echoing all the way to the deepest ends of the arcade.

Jeanette's eyes widened as recognition dawned on her face. She knew _exactly_ what the song was, but she couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that Alvin had chosen this particular one for them to sing.

"Come on!" Alvin had already taken a few steps away from her, high-fiving the audience.

That was her cue—it was now or never. She held the mic close to her mouth, and took a deep breath.

* * *

 ***A/N: Here's the lyrics to Say Hey if you wanted to sing along or simply get a quick idea of who sings what, but otherwise just keep scrolling down because they're gonna be singing them anyway.***

 **Say Hey**  
( _Alvin_ , **Jeanette** )

 _This goes out to everyone, worldwide. Come on!_

 _ **I say hey, I'll be gone today**_ _(Baby I'll be gone)_  
 **But I'll be back all around the way** _(Around the way)_  
 **It seems like everywhere I go** _(Everywhere I go)_  
 **The more I see,** ** _the less I know_**  
 **But I know one thing**  
 **That I love you** _(Baby yes I do)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_

 _I've been a lot of places all around the way_  
 _I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain_  
 _But I don't want to write a love song for the world_  
 _No I just want to write a song about a boy and a girl_

 _Rocking in the dance hall moving with you_  
 _Dancing in the night in the middle of June_  
 _My momma told me don't lose you oh_

 ** _I say hey,_** **I'll be gone today** _(I'll be gone today)_  
 **But I'll be back all around the way** _(But I'll be back around the way)_  
 **It seems like everywhere I go** _(Oh everywhere I go)_  
 **The more I see, the less I know**  
 **But I know** _(But I know)_  
 **One thing** _(Oh one thing)_  
 **That I love you** _(Yes I love you, I love you, I love you)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_  
 **I love you** _(I love you)_

* * *

"I say hey, I'll be gone today." Jeanette and Alvin sang in unison despite being on the opposite ends of the platform. Jeanette's mellow voice complemented Alvin's sharper tone.

"Baby I'll be gone." Alvin smiled at Jeanette who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"But I'll be back all around the way." Jeanette sang solo, her gaze aimlessly wandering about.

"Around the way." Alvin held the last note, harmonising with Jeanette while she sang the remainder of the chorus by herself.

"It seems like everywhere I go." Jeanette's voice suddenly peaked.

"Everywhere I go-oh." Alvin sung.

"The more I see," Jeanette glanced at Alvin who was slowly approaching her. "The less I know." They sang together, but Alvin sang the word 'know' just a little bit higher and held it for longer, leaving Jeanette to sing the next part solo again.

"But I know, one thing, that I love you." Jeanette found herself heading for the centre where Alvin stood as well, proudly grinning at her. "Baby yes I do-o-o."

"I love you." Jeanette sang as she planted herself by Alvin's side.

"I love you!" Alvin sang after her, sharply turning his body towards her.

"I love you." Jeanette felt her body stiffen when Alvin put a hand on her waist.

"I love you!" He pulled her body closer, but their faces were still far apart. He softened his grip on her and gave her a big smile, trying to calm her down.

"I love you." Jeanette smiled back and felt her shoulders loosen a bit. She let out a small sigh of relief knowing her singing part was over, and that her vocals were flawless—all thanks to Alvin's encouragement.

"I love you." Alvin continued.

In the short pause they had between the chorus and the verse, they turned their backs away from each other and headed in opposite directions. Alvin went to woo the girls in the front row, while Jeanette watched him from a distance with a hand on her hip and a lopsided grin on her face.

"I've been a lot of places all around the way." He sang, causing the girls to squeal at the top of their lungs.

"I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain but I don't want to write a love song for the world."

"No I just want a write a song about a boy and a girl." He looked back at Jeanette and winked at her. They both approached each other and locked arms before Alvin started singing the next part.

"Rocking in the dance hall moving with you." They gazed at each other as they marched forwards, arms still interlocked.

"Dancing in the night in the middle of June." They leaped away from each other, arms fully extended. Their firm grip of each other's hand was the only thing that kept them linked.

Jeanette twirled closer to him, embracing herself in his arm until she eventually fell into his clasp. They stole quick glances at each other before Alvin helped her up. He pulled her close to him, gently clutching her waist.

"My momma told me don't lose you, oh." Jeanette's cheeks were flushed pink.

Alvin didn't sing the last line in the verse. Instead, he stared directly into Jeanette's eyes and whispered, "Better than Simon?" He plastered a sly grin on his face while Jeanette let out a small giggle.

They both stand side by side again, facing and waving at the crowd, preparing to sing the chorus.

Neither of them noticed that their hands had woven together.

"I say hey," Alvin kept singing 'hey' until Jeanette had finished the rest of the line. "I'll be gone today."

"But I'll be back all around the way." Jeanette sang as Alvin twirled her around, their fingertips barely touching above them. Alvin then continued, "But I'll be back around the way."

"It seems like everywhere I go." Jeanette laid a hand on Alvin's shoulder while he placed his hand on her hip. They danced around in a circle a few times before stretching their arms away from each other again.

"Oh everywhere I go." Alvin sung.

"The more I see, the less I know." Jeanette leaped into Alvin who threw his microphone to the ground. He lifted her up high in the air and spun around several times before cautiously setting her down. Jeanette handed Alvin _her_ micrphone and bent backwards. As his arm cradled her back, further assisting her balance, she subtly picked up the one he threw earlier.

"But I know," They held hands as they stood side by side to face the audience, who were cheering much more uncontrollably than they had been before. "But I know!"

"One thing," Jeanette sang while Alvin stuck his tongue out in the direction of the guy who had sang before them. The guy rolled his eyes and angrily marched away in defeat. "One thing!"

"That I love you." Jeanette looked at Alvin out of the corner of her eye and gave him a smile.

"Yes I love you, I love you, I love you." Alvin teasingly circled around her, holding their hands up to her face for her to clearly see. Jeanette gasped, only realising now that they had been holding hands the entire time. She blushed as her eyes nervously traced Alvin's footsteps.

"I love you." Jeanette sang.

"I love you!" Alvin dropped his microphone and sang into Jeanette's. He stood centimetres in front her, wrapping both his arms on her waist.

"I love you." Jeanette lifted an eyebrow, unsure of how to respond. They were so close to each other that her hands were squeezed between her and Alvin. The only thing separating them was the microphone that she held.

"I love you-ou-ou-ou!" Alvin carolled, leaning in even closer.

"I love you." Jeanette suddenly felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She didn't understand why she felt this way, but she smiled at him anyway.

The microphone fell from her grasp and crashed to the floor.

"I love you." Alvin could only manage a whisper, trying to catch his breath after holding the note for so long.

As the song came to an end, there was not an inch of space between them anymore—their foreheads rested gently on the other's, and Jeanette had unknowingly enclosed Alvin's neck with her arms.

Alvin felt a strong urge to kiss her right then. He closed his eyes, and just as he was about to lean in, he thought better of it and swiftly looked away.

He let out a small cough, released her from his grip, and slowly pulled away. They stood in silence beside each other, and wandered their eyes into the crowd. The audience was cheering and chanting vigorously, some even asking for autographs!

Alvin slid an arm around Jeanette's waist and gave it a small shake, much to Jeanette's surprise who squealed and leaped on the spot.

"Relax, Jen." He whispered, neither of them facing the other. Their eyes were fixed on their adoring audience. "You did great."

"Thanks," Jeanette couldn't help but smile and heave a sigh of relief. "You did too."

Alvin bowed down and Jeanette did a little curtsy for the roaring crowd. The people clapped non-stop, some chanted their names while some whistled, satisfying Alvin's desire for attention.

"Thank you, thank you!" Alvin waved his other hand up in the air. "You're all too kind! By the way, I'll be signing autographs for 5 dollars each over at that table over there. Don't snooze or you lose!"

* * *

 ***A/N: Nope, this is not a filler chapter whatsoever. Yes it was cute and all, but this is actually pretty important in the progression of conflict in the story, which won't happen til chapter 8 ahahah. Anyone wanna guess what's gonna happen next? Leave it in the review section, and maybe hit that favourite and follow button too. Good night! I'm off to bed for now. :D***


	8. QUICK AN

**I'm not dead guys, don't worry.**

Currently I'm in the middle of exams, but I promise I will update this as soon as shool is over, whih is in about 4 weeks time. And then I'm done with high school, so exciting!

Thank you all so much for reading and being patient, I love you all. 3


End file.
